Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of computer software. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein provide joint summarization and exploration between images in photo streams and blog posts.
Description of the Related Art
Photo streams include large collections of images captured and uploaded by users to online hosting services. The images stored in a photo stream are often unorganized, unstructured, and lack any descriptive text information. For example, a user may upload hundreds or thousands of photos from a recent vacation to a photo stream. Bloggers may create and publish blog posts that have images and associated text that portray events and/or experiences with concise sentences and representative images. For example, in a travel blog, users may write detailed stories about trips to different destinations, and select images that are representative of their trip from a larger collection of images.